


[Podfic] Homeless Maddy

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Homelessness, Podfic, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you sit in the right place, you might meet the guy in the long coat and make a little money. Maddy meets Sherlock Holmes planning to make a pound or two, but gets more than she expected.<br/>The podfic to Homeless Maddy by Aless Nox</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Homeless Maddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homeless Maddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799750) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



 

 

 

[ ](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/alessnox/media/homelessmaddycover_zps371cf4ff.png.html)

**Title:** Homeless Maddy  
**Author:** Alessnox  
**Reader:** Alessnox  
**Fandom:** Sherlock(TV)Download:  
**Original Work:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8535138/1/Homeless-Maddy AND http://archiveofourown.org/works/799750/chapters/1506636  
**Download from Audiofic Archive:** [_http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/homeless-maddy_](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/homeless-maddy)Link Broken

 **Summary:** If you sit in the right place, you might meet the guy in the long coat and make a little money. Maddy meets Sherlock Holmes planning to make a pound or two, but gets more than she expected.  
  
[Part 1](http://narya.net/download/HomelessMaddy_AlessNoxPart1.mp3)  
  
[Part 2](http://narya.net/download/HomelessMaddy_AlessNoxPart2.mp3)  
  
[Part 3](http://narya.net/download/HomelessMaddy_AlessNoxPart3.mp3)  
  
[Part 4](http://narya.net/download/HomelessMaddy_AlessNoxPart4.mp3)

 

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/HomelessMaddyAlessNoxPart1)

https://archive.org/details/HomelessMaddyAlessNoxPart1


End file.
